That Girl
by Kerantli
Summary: take a look at small peaks into Draco and my OC Ellie's life together told in 50 words.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter, I never have owned Harry Potter. Nor do I own the HP universe.

I do however own Ellie.

Also, don't like this, don't read :)

* * *

><p>Beauty and the Beast<p>

She tugged on his arm sharply; her joyful face a stark contrast to his brooding looks. Ellie laughed and rolled her eyes at him.

"You offered to take me to see Beauty and the Beast Draco." She giggled at him. Draco just shrugged grumbling, following her into the large theatre.


	2. Pregnancy Hormones

Pregnancy Hormones

"When you told me she would hex me to near death, you really weren't kidding where you Ellie?" he asked incredulously.

Ellie just quirked her eyebrow while tilting her head at him.

"I did warn you not to mention her pregnancy hormones, but you didn't listen to me" She smirked.


	3. Jealousy

Jealousy

"What _have_ you been doing?" Draco hissed at her, jealousy bubbling in his blood.

"I went out with some old friends Draco. Why do you ask?" Ellie answered him simply while picking at her nails.

"Old friends? You went out with your ex."

"Yes, and?"

"You really do infuriate me."


	4. Love

Love

"Draco, do you love me?" Ellie asked quietly.

"Of course," Draco paused, "what have you done?" he asked suspiciously.

"Broke a vase your mother gave us on our anniversary..." Ellie mumbled to the floor.

"Which one did you break?" Draco's voice wavered.

"The really expensive blue one in the parlour."


	5. Passion

Passion

His hands fisted in her bright red hair, passion burning brightly in their matching silver eyes.

"You're amazing, you know that?" he asked her quietly, smirking as she nodded.

"You tell me every day, but I don't mind hearing it." Ellie answered simply, just before their hungry kisses took over.


	6. Dreams

Dreams

Ellie woke with a start, clutching at the blanket wrapped around her body. The motion must have woken the sleeping male next to her, his hair messed from his sleep.

"What's wrong with you Ellie?" he asked her, wrapping his arms around her middle tightly.

"Just dreams Draco, I'm sorry."


	7. Betrayal

Betrayal

"_Why would you do that to me?" _Ellie screeched at him.

Draco looked at her, betrayal etched in his face.

"Ellie, listen to me before you think it's something else entirely, please." He begged, reaching for her.

"Why should I listen when _she_ was in your _bed_?"

"I don't know..."


	8. Forgiveness

Forgiveness

It took Ellie two months to give Draco the forgiveness he craved. Their shared bed feeling too big for her with him staying in one of the Malfoy Manor's many guestrooms. Draco flopped onto the soft bed, groaning in relief as the springs melded to his form.

"I'm sorry Ellie."


	9. Lies

Lies

Narcissa looked between the two adults sat on the sofa looking anywhere but at her and each other.

"Would you care to tell me what these lies that the Daily Prophet are about?" She asked icily.

"He cheated on me!"

"She cheated on me!"

"I didn't!"

"Yes you did Malfoy!"


	10. Regrets

Regrets

The night she left him, she had aired her regrets, each one cutting Draco like a knife.

"Ellie, you don't mean any of that, really." he had tried to reason with her.

"I do mean every single one Draco, believe me." She hissed at him, fire burning in her eyes.


	11. Apologies

Apologies

"Ellie, talk to me; listen to me. I'm sorry." Draco practically begged her, dropping to his knees and grabbing at the long dress she was wearing.

"Draco, get off the floor right now. You're causing a scene." Ellie hissed.

"Will you marry me?" He asked desperately.

"What?"

"Please?"

"I... Yes!"


	12. New Beginnings

New Beginnings

Their engagement party was meant to be a low key affair, or so Narcissa had told them. Ellie visibly paled when she saw a hundred or so pairs of eyes watching her.

"Are you ready for our new beginnings Love?" Draco asked her calmly, "don't worry about them, they're harmless."


	13. Memory

Memory

"Can you remember when we first met Draco?" Ellie asked him.

"Of course, you wouldn't leave me alone until I did actually talk to you," he smiled at her. "Best day of my life though."

Ellie smirked at him.

"Yeah, it really was."

Both grinned and laughed at the memory


	14. Trust

Trust

"Would you trust me if I had strippers at the hen do Ginny Weasley is throwing me?" Ellie just had to ask Draco, a mischievous look in her eyes.

Draco quirked his eyebrow at her while slowly nodding.

"Of course, you're marrying me, not one of them."

Ellie smirked.

"Good."


	15. Revenge

Revenge

"Nick, you're close to Ellie; what is she doing tonight, and how could I get revenge?" Draco asked his wife-to-be's best friend.

"Well, I guess you could get drunk, have fun and forget about her for the night?" Nick's answer was obvious.

"I fully intend to. Believe me on that."


	16. Stealth

Stealth

Draco couldn't stay away from Ellie, knowing she would be surrounded by probably naked men; he was dubious on if she would behave.

"Nick, I need to get to Ellie. Now."

"Are you sure your stealth is up to the task Draco? You've had a lot to drink."

"_Now Nick!_"


	17. The Night Before

The Night Before

The night before their wedding, both Draco and Ellie had stayed at their friends houses, practically prowling around the places as their nerves built up with what was happening just the next morning.

"What if she backs out?"

"What if he back out?"

"She won't Draco."

"He won't Ellie."


	18. Marriage

Marriage

The low key marriage Ellie had been wanting never happened, she didn't mind that though, she was with Draco, that's all the mattered to her.

They danced, ate, drank and mingled, posing for photographs for the main tabloids and for their friends.

At the end of the night, they laughed.


	19. Pinkie Swear

Pinkie Swear

"Do you pinkie swear you'll love me if i get as fat as Sara did when she was pregnant?" Ellie asked Draco in a mock serious voice.

"Of course he will love you dear. Won't you, Draco." Narcissa pinned him with a look over her tea.

"I will Ellie."


	20. Coming Clean

Coming Clean

Ellie rubbed at her stomach, absently flicking through a book.

"Have you got something to come clean about Love?" Draco asked her, making her jump.

"Maybe..."

"Care to tell me?"

"I'm expecting..."

"Expecting what?"

"A baby, Draco! What else?"

"..."

"Draco? You okay?"

"..."

"Draco?"

"... Murr..."

"Great... I killed him."


	21. The Day After

The Day After

Planning for the pregnancy started the day after Ellie had confessed to Draco, and Narcissa was already getting on Ellies nerves.

"Are you going to be finding out the gender?" Narcissa asked for the thirteenth time in half an hour.

"We don't know yet mother." Draco replied tiredly.


	22. Hurt

Hurt

This. Hurts.

Ellie shifted uncomfortably on her seat. Her eight month pregnant belly pressing to the table.

"Are you okay Love?" Draco asked her softly

"Just... I'm fine Draco, honest." She gasped as another sharp pain hit her. "Please... get your mum... now."

Draco nodded and sped from the table.


	23. Books

Books

Ellie held the babe tightly in her arms, trying to sooth him to sleep.

"Are babies meant to scream for so long Ellie? Only it wasn't in any of the books Hermione gave us." Draco asked worriedly.

"Yes, for the last time Draco, they can scream for hours on end."


	24. Wind

Wind

Ellie felt free. It was her first time on a broom since school. She let the wind whip her hair back, a large smile plastered on her face as she flew. She didn't notice blond hair of her husband and son watching from the ground, matching smiles on their faces.


	25. Lip Biting

Lip Biting

Ellie pulled her lip between her teeth, nibbling on it delicately as she watched over her son.

"Have I ever told you I find your lip biting so sexy?" Draco whispered, placing his hands on her shoulders. Ellie turned and laughed.

"Why yes, I believe he was the product."


End file.
